Uchiha's Stand In
by likeitloveitwhatevr
Summary: Haruno Sakura, invisible, unnattractive nerd, has just found out that her twenty thousand dollar scholarship has been cancelled. Then comes a miracle offer from Uchiha Itachi, involving more than she would have guessed. Namely, Uchiha Sasuke!


**Dedication: Umm, oh, oh! My new suede shoes that are Awesome. And first reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously -_-**

_September_:

Ok. Do not panic. Haruno Sakura, age seventeen, newly a senior at Konoha High as of today, grabbed a random t-shirt, eyes flitting over it briefly for any stains.

When it was all clear, Sakura put it on with her ratty, black sweats underneath and a random pair of sneakers. Gathering her messy, bed head hair, not bothering to even look in the mirror or brush it through, she put up in what could maybe pass for a ponytail.

In a hazardous, unusual way.

Anyways, Sakura searched for her glasses as the world right now was a complete bur. Ah, there they were. The world came in view and Sakura noticed how messy her three-roomed apartment actually was.

Sakura grabbed her bag with her age-old laptop in it and briefly looked in the head-to-toe mirror hanging on her closet door.

To say Sakura was attractive would be a complete joke, a good laugh, actually.

She had the worst clothes (exhibit A: the outfit she is in now) with her random t-shirts and ratty, hideous, grandma styled jeans and sweats. Her glasses were the most ridiculous part, looking like a prop reject, with a huge, bulky frame shaped in huge circles that made her look comically bug eyed.

The only thing about Sakura that was attractive and unique was her soft rosy hair, pink and beautiful, reaching all the way to her waist in a disheveled way although she always kept it tied up. In addition, behind the bulky glasses, entrancing eyes the color of an unusually deep green.

However, other than that, she was not really a sight to see.

But that did not matter right now (not that it ever did).

Today, Haruno Sakura, age seventeen, newly a senior at Konoha High as of today, was _freaking out_!

The mail had come in this morning. And Sakura's twenty thousand dollar scholarship to the famed Konoha University of Medical Science was officially CANCELED!

Seriously, the idiots had canceled her scholarship and now, if she didn't do something soon, she would have to go one year without college.

Sakura climbed on her bike (which resulted in her wonderful legs) and pedaled to school, unaware of the stares that many passers were giving her because of her pink hair and green eyes.

_Hmm, maybe I can stay home for a year and work for money. _Sakura sighed in frustration, _No, that won't work. Twenty thousand in a whole school year? Doing what? _

Besides, her lease ended when Sakura was done with senior year. She had a deal with her landlord. When this year was over, she would _have _to move out. And now….she would be out on the streets if she didn't do something fast.

Sakura was approaching Konoha High, the high school Sakura would try to erase from her mind forever when she was older.

The thought of this high school made her shudder and _gag_. Ugh, it was that bad.

It was a school where rich kids went and Sakura had enrolled here on scholarship (now Sakura's heart beast faster at the thought of her college - sanctuary - dreams destroyed).

God, it wasn't fair at all how some snobs just have to say, "Hey, my daddy pays for this, bitches!" and get whatever they wanted. And whatever profession (and how much money) they wanted.

That was why Sakura decided she would get by in high school with a very anonymous life.

Plus it was made clear on her first day not being a millionaire meant, "Not welcomed, fruity fake."

God, she hated that bitch Ami. Yeah, like she had been one to talk. You could practically hear all the silicone shoved up in her breasts.

Anyway, not the point. Sakura chained her bike and proceeded to walk up the stairs of Konoha High, making sure not to pay attention to the stares (freshmen) and the snobby giggles (basically, everyone else) as she made her way to Chem class.

But the important thing was what the hell was she going to do?

Then the whispers and hums of lusty appreciation began. Then the swoons. Then the (what they think are) flirty giggles.

Sakura rooted herself to the spot. Then sighed in frustration. Ok, what the hell. She might as well watch, too. Just since today was her first day of her last year.

She would allow herself, just this once.

First arrived Uzumaki Naruto, rich, cute, class comedian and total jock, all the way.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and suppressed a giggle. Seriously, what was wrong with this guy? Was he on crack or something, being as hyper as he was nine a.m. in the morning?

And with him that Hyuuga girl that reminded Sakura of a fairy: elegant, petite, shy, beautiful. And defiantly quite the artist, contrary to what her family was rich and famous for. High-class dojos all over Japan.

And then there was her cousin, the stoic Hyuuga, Sakura called him. Exactly the opposite of pretty Hinata, with absolutely no sense of humor.

The only time she had seen him a crack a smile-a real, genuine smile-was when he was with his girlfriend, Tenten, the Weapon Mistress, martial arts queen.

Although, Sakura noted with a hint of jealousy, he did have really nice hair. It was all shiny and glossy and-

Oh, there was that other jock, Inuzuka Kiba, with an empire of dog training and all that other stuff with the blond beauty, envy of _all_ the girls at Konoha High, Yamanaka Ino.

Sakura suppressed another round of giggles. Instead of Ino looking like the usual blond trophy girlfriend, Kiba looked like the trophy boyfriend.

And then there was the most wanted of all. Single or not.

Uchiha Sasuke. Or, better known as, Prince Sasuke. The richest, most famous of them all.

And the most beautiful of them all.

He was the youngest of the famed Uchiha brothers, and was rumored to have a spot as the new president at his father's most prospering branch in Japan of their Uchiha company, whether he decided to attend university or not.

Sakura absolutely loathed him.

Whether she knew him or not, just the sight of Sasuke was enough to make her skin crawl.

It didn't matter. Sakura shook her head and gave a determined glare to no one in particular. Twenty thousand dollars, her number one priority.

Nothing else mattered.

And that was when Sakura caught the eye of the famous Uchiha, her own green eyes strangely being bored into by Sasuke's obsidian …. He really was beautiful….

What? Whoa, hey, what the hell? Where did that come from? Stupid hypnotist Uchiha eyes.

Sakura shot a look of contempt at Sasuke, who furrowed his brow in slight confusion (probably confused that anyone would look at him without adoration, lust, love, et cetera, et cetera. Ooh, the arrogant jerk!), whipped around and walked into class.

Now, twenty thousands dollars. Hmm, where would she get that?

"Become a stripper. You'll get twenty thousand, easy."

"Sai!" Sakura huffed impatiently at her weird, artist friend, "This is serious."

The two were perched on Sakura's bed in her tiny apartment, Sai sitting while drawing an image of an angel. The face was yet to be drawn. Sakura lay on her belly, surfing through the web on her laptop.

"Prostitution?"

"SAI!"

"Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a twist."

Sakura gave Sai another look before noticing something she always did after seeing Sai after a long period of time.

One: he was as weird as ever, if not weirder.

Two: as much as he traveled from Konoha to Suna, to all the other places selling his paintings and other artwork, Sai never seemed to tan one bit and was as pale as ever.

Three: he sort of, kind of, just a little, resembled a certain Sasuke Uchiha.

"What?" Sai said with that same blank look on his face. Really, that boy had such a hard time trying to convey emotions; it would have freaked her out had Sakura not known him since childhood.

"Nothing." Sakura quickly turned back to her computer screen, looking at all the jobs listed on the website.

Not one of them made thousands in just a year.

"What about this one?" Sai reached over to point to a job listed on the screen:

**Representative for Uchiha Itachi: $50,000**

**Involves acting as a sit in at any formal events and other occasions where Mr. Uchiha cannot make it. **

**Address for Interview: Uchiha co. Building. Please ask for Hashiro Yuudai. **

Fifty thousand! Sakura felt her heart pounding until the name actually registered.

"Uchiha…Itachi…" Sakura muttered before realization hit her, "Uchiha? That's Sasuke Uchiha's older brother!"

"So?" Sakura was cutting into his art time, yet again, "You're not afraid are you?"

Sakura knew Sai wasn't teasing. He wasn't capable of it. But the thought of fearing _any_ Uchiha made her blood boil.

"Of course not! Where's the address of that stupid building, Sai?"

Sakura shivered despite being covered in baggy jeans and a ratty grey sweater.

The Uchiha co. building was a skyscraper. She could just imagine, all the way at the top of the building, Uchiha Fugaku, sitting at his enormous desk looking down at all his subjects with his kingly presence.

That was a scary thought. Sakura shivered again.

Maybe she could just come back tomorrow, you know, prep up before the actual interview.

Maybe go get an ice cream and you know, just relax and….

Sakura bit her lip and narrowed her eyes. No Uchiha, scary or not, was going to scare her. She would be damned before she let one of _them_ run her off.

Sakura entered the building, ignoring the stares and snorts of disbelief shot her way.

Sakura rolled her eyes. What else could you expect of anything related to rich bastards except jerks?

Sakura reached in her pocket for a crumpled ball of paper.

"'Kay, Hashiro Yuudai. That would be the second to top floor, the office all the way at the end." Sakura muttered to herself as she entered an elevator not noticing the other person already in there.

"What do you want Hashiro Yuudai?" Came a husky, velvety voice from behind her. It sounded a little familiar but probably not.

Sakura automatically bristled at the sound of the voice, not even bothering to turn around, and huffed quietly.

"None of _your_ business."

"…"

There. That shut him up.

"A low class idiot like yourself, interviewing to be Uchiha Itachi's stand in doll."

Anger bubbled up in her, tinting her cheeks with an angry red hue.

Who the hell had called her a low class idiot?

"Listen here you stupid, sheltered imbecile -" Sakura wheeled around and stopped in her tracks, her mouth forming an unattractive O.

Standing only four feet from her own person was Uchiha Itachi himself, rich, gorgeous hotshot.

It was like looking at the older version of Sasuke.

Sakura willed her cheeks to return from flaming red to her normal color but to no avail.

Shit! She had just called _Itachi_ all those names. Sakura felt her stomach tighten.

_Goodbye, fifty thousand dollars…_

Sakura suddenly realized that the older Uchiha was coming walking closer.

Sakura tried not to look as nervous - and a little scared at the thought of what a super rich man like himself could do to her, probably sue for all she had (which was, to say, nothing) - as she felt and stood her ground.

_Maybe I can discreetly hit that emergency button behind me and -_

Itachi regarded the girl before him with blank eyes.

"How cliché. An ugly girl signing up for a position that requires a beautiful women," he murmured quietly and watched, with a satisfied smirk, as an angry blush surged across her cheeks and sparks lit in her eyes.

Sakura opened her mouth to retort but was suddenly wheeled around and pushed against the wall.

_Oh, this is _not_ good_!

Gasping for a second's time, Sakura felt a warm, large hand push up her glasses and let them rest at the top of her head.

Itachi was gazing intensely at her again, but Sakura refused to feel comfortable.

In her most vehement laced voice, she hissed, "Let me go, idiot!"

Too bad, she had to open her big mouth. Sakura nearly died from shock when she felt soft lips against her own.

For a second, Sakura froze. She completely froze on the spot as she felt Hitachi's lips against her own!

And in that second, Itachi raised his head away from hers and smirked, "Fiery, sharp tongued, not too bad looking without the glasses _and_ inexperienced." he stated in that musing murmuring way of his.

He moved to the other side of the elevator, unbothered and unfeeling as ever, "I believe this is your stop."

Sakura, like a zombie, moved her head to watch a blurry image of the elevator door slide open until it finally processed in her brain and she zoomed through the door, a pink bullet, barely missing the quiet, velvety, and "Perfect."

The elevator door closed behind her but Sakura had already ran to the other end of the floor and sat down on a random plush, red seat.

_What just happened?_

Itachi had kissed her.

_Ohmygod!_

And that was when she realized that she was sitting straight across from Hashiro Yuudai's office.

_Breathe, Sakura, breathe,_ Sakura instructed herself. Should she interview for the job anyway….?

Hell no! That idiot had basically sexually harassed her at the _workplace_. Ther was no way in hell she was going to give in to a chance for that ass to be her boss.

…Still, fifty thousand dollars was quite a lot…

No! No, no, no! Sakura shook her head in an effort to clear her mind, pink ponytail swinging back and forth.

She fixed her glasses and wheeled herself around, ready to walk away, when she heard the sound of a door flung open.

"Yes, yes sir. Pink hair - Sir! I see her now - oh wait she's running away! Yes sir, I will catch her. I won't let you down sir!"

Sakura couldn't believe it. Not only did that idiot steal her first kiss (not that she was saving it for someone or something), he wanted all she had - which again, was to say, nothing.

Sakura sprinted as fast as her legs could let her when she was stopped by two burly men in her way.

"We're sorry, miss, but you're going to have to stop right there."

Sakura unconsciously gulped and took a step back at the same time, successfully bumping into the man who could only be Hashiro Yuudai.

"Miss - huff - please -huff - listen to what I have to say - huff," the man breathed heavily, "Uchiha - san insists you - huff - be offered the position as his stand in - _wheeze_."

Sakura stood frozen, once more by the same person, dumbstruck.

Uchiha Itachi wanted _her_ to be his representative.

…..

"Hell yes! Fifty thousand mula, right? Alright, Hashiro - san, we'll have to talk about my schedule and how long I stay on and - "

What? Fifty thousand dollars was hard to come by these days.

**A/N- Hoped you guys like. Next chapter, Itachi explains what Sakura's job as stand in **_**really**_** implies. And our favorite pinkette **finally** meets our favorite Uchiha. **

**Please review!**


End file.
